Chuckster
, / (MegaChuckster) |dex number = 2}} ' Chuckster' is the Berry Pokemon. Chuckster is the evolved form of Pouchuck and the final evolved form of Chuckadee. It is native to the Intimas Region. It can Mega Evolve through the use of a Chucksterite. ' Appearance 'Normal Chuckster looks much different depending on if it is a male or female. It is a very cute and very fat Pokemon. If it is a male, it has a beaver-like tai, or a squirrel-like tail and black legs. Male Pouchuck are dark reddish-brown colored, and he has many cream-colored polka dots on his body. His ears are bigger then it's pre-evolution and its buck teeth are much larger, with the left tooth having a hole in it. He also has visible eye lids covering the top of its eyes, and its hands now have more of a chubby arm attached to them. Its tail has more of a fluff to it, and its feet are black, and it also has small cream-colored eyebrows similar to a female's mega form, but slightly bigger. Female Pouchucks look much more like their previous forms, and have a cream-colored body with orange-brown polka dots. Her legs are light-purple, her eyes are larger than the males, and her ears are smaller. She has a big, bear-like tail, and her buck teeth are even smaller then her pre-evolutions. 'MegaChuckster' Chuckster in its MegaEvolution now is a Normal/Fire type. It has become a darker shade, and its spots have more detail. Its hands are now bigger and red, and it now has brown eyebrows. Its tail has also turned red, and now has a large orange flame on it. On its head, is another orange flame, and its nose has grown extensions, connecting to its eyes and brown circles on its cheeks. Its ears have turned red, with the circles on them now being orange, and a triangle shape is on its ears. PokeDex Entries 'Pokemon Light' When it is exposed to a Chucksterite, all of the hot berries that is has ever eaten are unleashed, and the Pokemon becomes a Fire-type Pokemon, and all of the moves it learns are replaced by moves of its new type. The Male Chuckster are better at attacking than its female counterpart, his is mostly made for helping its baby Pouchuck. 'Pokemon Dark' While the female Chuckster are normally at home taking care of its young, it occasionally ventures out into the wilderness in search for berries, while the male fights against its enemy Souflutter to steal berries from it. It is known for being one of the first known Pokemon who had a Mega Stone created by man. 'Pokemon Twilight' ' '''In the wild, they have been observed to mostly stay at home to raise their young Pouchuck, however the males are commonly seen sneaking into Souflutter's home to steal their food. Attacks '''Normal Chuckster' *Dig *Tackle *Tail Whip *Hyper Beam *Defense Curl *Bullet Seed *Flame Thrower *Swagger *Quick Attack *Hyper Fang *Hydro Pump *Rest *Thunder Fang *Fire Fang *Ice Fang *Swift *Parting Shot *Quick Attack *Berry Blast *Gigageddon 'MegaChuckster' *Flamerthrower *Tackle *Body Slam *Swagger *Fire Fang *Berry Blast *Ice Fang *Fire Blast *Incinerate *Cut *Inferno *Will-o-wisp *Double Team *Flaregeddon Gallery MegaChucksterF.png|MegaChuckster Chuckstite.png|Chuckstite ChucksterM.png|Male Chuckster Category:Fanon Pokemon Category:Fanon Category:Final Evolution Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Intimas Pokemon Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Brown Pokemon